


I remember

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam writes a poem for his boyfriend, Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Upon Request of Anon… based on the quote “We’re born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion that for the moment we are not alone.” - Orson Wells
> 
> I really hope you like it. I’m not sure if I captured the quote as well as I’d hoped. Thanks for reading!

I remember

_I remember feeling extra alone that day._

_I remember telling myself not to do it._

_I remember lying in bed, refusing to get up._

_I remember getting a thousand messages from the boys._

_I remember telling myself not to do it._

_I remember thinking about the times you locked your lips to hers._

_I remember thinking about her giggling into your kiss._

_I remember thinking about you frowning into hers._

_I remember telling myself not to do it._

_I remember thinking of those subtle looks you’d give on stage._

_I remember you running your hands through your raven black hair._

_I remember telling myself not to do it._

_I remember wanting you to hold me as close as her._

_I remember seeing you smile at her in front of cameras._

_I remember it was a lie._

_I remember telling myself not to do it._

_…_

_I remember doing it._

_I remember kneeling by the bathtub._

_I remember the slice of pain I felt._

_I remember the urge to do it again._

_I remember fulfilling the urge._

_I remember watching the white tile floor stain red._

_I remember hearing your voice outside the door._

_I remember you busting in and the horror in your eyes._

_I remember you pulling on the endless stream of toilet paper._

_I remember you wrapping my arm as we both shed our tears._

_I remember apologizing over and over and over._

_I remember you apologizing over and over and over._

_I remember feeling your kiss, feeling relief._

_I remember cuddling into bed with you._

_I remember listening to your heartbeat._

_I remember finally feeling safe and loved._

_I remember thinking how special you were._

_I remember thinking about you’re caramel coloured eyes._

_I remember thinking about your soft hands in mine and your strong arms around me._

_I remember loving every time you would look down at me and give me your toothy grin._

_I remember thinking about how much I cherished you, or how much I cherished us._

_I remember loving you._

_I remember that I still love you._

_Although I may not get to love you forever, I get to love you now._

_I have you and you have me. You are my savior, Zayn. I love you._

Zayn smiled down at the letter in his hand. He sniffled to and ran his hands over his face, quickly wiping away a little tear in the corner of his eye. He didn’t want to seem like a pussy, but this letter was so beautiful.

“I remember everything about you,” Liam said sheepishly. He had been rocking back and forth on his heels watching his boyfriend read the letter he had written for his birthday. Zayn looked up at him then and smiled brightly.

“It’s beautiful, baby,” he whispered glancing down at the letter again. He looked back at Liam and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Liam blushed looking at the floor. Zayn raised a hand from Liam’s waist to his chin. He used his index finger and curled it under the brunette’s chin to lift his head.

“Hey, I love you, Liam. Forever. I promise.”

“I love you, too.”

The boys curled up into each other on the couch and flipped on the telle. Every now and then, and kissing each other’s limbs until they both fell asleep whilst watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. 


End file.
